


i don't really mind ('cause i love you)

by xuxisquish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 127 and dream reuniting with wayv, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Fluff, Hugs, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Mutual Pining, OT21 (NCT), Shy Lee Jeno, hand holding, johntenyong if you squint, this is literally just fluff, xiaojun is a flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuxisquish/pseuds/xuxisquish
Summary: in which jeno hates how shy xiaojun makes him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 114





	i don't really mind ('cause i love you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshinedoie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinedoie/gifts).



> hello! i wrote this for a wonderful person's birthday!! sav!! i love u so much!! happy birthdaaaayyyyyyy!! thank u for supporting my goal of becoming ceo of xiaojen, this is for you n i hope you enjoy!
> 
> note: this is Not proofread/edited, so if there are mistakes/repetitions...... i apologize :( 
> 
> anyways happy reading :)

Jeno really hated the way Xiao Dejun could make him so easily flustered. 

They didn’t see each other a lot, because of conflicting schedules, but whenever they did, it was either a grin, or a wink, or a few flirty words from the chinese boy and Jeno!s face was burning and he was stumbling over his words. It didn’t help that Dejun usually looked so innocent, so shy, but whenever he interacted with Jeno, he was suddenly extremely smooth. It was a bit infuriating, in fact. Like the time where they’d both been on a music show, one of their few public appearances together. After the confetti burst and everyone congratulated each other, Jeno turned around and found Dejun staring at him, with something Jeno couldn’t quite figure out shining in his eyes. Dejun’s arm reached to loop around his shoulder for a congratulating hug, and Jeno hated the way his heart flipped. Then Dejun tilted his head sideways, his mouth facing the opposite way of the cameras and the crowd, and whispered, so low Jeno almost didn’t hear, “You look pretty today.”

And suddenly the heat wrapping itself around his shoulder was gone, and he saw Dejun’s hand reaching to clap Renjun’s shoulder from the corner of his eyes. Jeno’s face was burning—thank fuck for the makeup—and he focused on not whirling around to look at Dejun, reminding himself that he would look suspicious, and that there were cameras. So he waited a few seconds, turning slowly, and rolled his eyes when he saw the blond-haired boy with a shit-eating grin on his face. 

Then, when it was time for all the artists to come off the stage, he elbowed his way to Dejun’s side, and grabbed his elbow lightly, slowing his pace. “I’m always pretty,” he quipped, and the shorter boy’s head cocked to the side.

“Yeah baby, you are.” 

And with that, Dejun slipped away to join the other members of WayV, and Jeno was left standing there in the flow of idols coming down the stairs, his cheeks on fire, smiling like an idiot.

And now, nearly half a year later, Jeno would see Dejun again for the first time since that day (those stupid schedules), and he rolled around in his bed, his heart beating like crazy and his face heating up. 

“Why are you so nervous?” Renjun asked, sitting on the ground, his back braced against the bed, staring down at his phone.

Donghyuck looked up from his computer and gave Jeno a smirk. “Because he’s seeing Xiaoj—”

He was interrupted by the pillow Jeno threw to his face, muffling the end of his sentence. “Hyuck! No!”

Donghyuck just chucked back the pillow, grinning like a fiend at the way the other boy was blushing like crazy. “Oh, you know I’m right.” 

Renjun put down his phone and climbed on the bed, his eyes narrowed in confusing. “What’s going on, exactly?”

With a wiggle of his brows, Donghyuck hopped on the mattress beside them. “Jeno here has a crush on Dejun.”

“Dejun… As in Dejun from WayV?” 

Jeno, even though his cheeks were still red like cherries, raised a brow. “How many Dejuns do you know?”

At that, Renjun snorted. “Right.” He adjusted his position so he could get a better look at Jeno. “A crush, you say?”

The younger groaned and stuffed his face in his pillow. “Nooooooo,” he let out, but it wasn’t very convincing, and Donghyuck and Renjun gave each other a look. 

“I mean, maybe,” Jeno admitted, and the two boys started laughing. 

“I knew it.” 

“So you’re nervous because you’ll see Dejun tomorrow?” Renjun asked, and Jeno gave a shy nod. “But don’t you guys text every other day?”

“Yeah, but in groupchats! It’s not the same as seeing him in real life… Gosh, last time we spoke, he called me pretty.”

Donghyuck snorted. “I’m sorry, what?”

On the other side, Renjun nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. “Yeah, you told me that one. Didn’t he call you baby, too?”

Jeno slapped his hands over his eyes, flushing deep. “Don’t remind me!”

At that, Donghyuck chuckled. “Oh, you have some explaining to do.”

So Jeno told him about the music show, and all the other times before that Dejun had subtly flirted with him, blushing as Donghyuck contorted in laughter, until they had to go to sleep to avoid being completely drained the next day. And so Jeno went to bed, thinking about Dejun, his insides twisted in anticipation.

-

The next day, all of 127 and Dream were together in the dining hall of the dorms, bustling with anticipation. It had been so long since either of them had seen the WayV boys… Jeno shot a look around the room, as a smile tugged at his lips. Johnny was talking to Taeyong with a large grin on his face, probably about Ten. Jeno hadn’t missed the way those two looked at each other whenever they were together. Yuta was shouting  _ Winwinieeeee  _ to whoever would listen. Mark was telling Donghyuck how he missed Xuxi, the other ‘99 liner. Chenle and Jisung were jumping around, screaming about finally seeing all their hyungs together. 

And then, WayV came in.

The second Ten burst into the room, screeching “My boys!”, followed by six men who could barely contain their smiles, the hall burst into noise, exclamations, greetings, shouts. Everyone was hugging, clapping each other on the backs, trying to catch up with each other as quickly as possible. Jaemin had hopped onto Kun’s back and looped his arms around his neck, clearly not intending to let go anytime soon. Yangyang was speaking excitedly with the maknaes. Johnny and Taeyong had inched closer to grab both of Ten’s hands. Sicheng was literally smothered by multiple members trying to give him a kiss, which he avoided for a bit, before finally giving up and reluctantly accepting the twenty pairs of lips that smashed onto his cheeks one after the other.

Once Jeno was done giving every single member a hug, he pulled back a bit. The scene was absolutely chaotic, of course, but it made him happy. He watched it unfold from the corner of the room, his heart feeling warm at the sight of all those smiles on his members’ faces.

He didn’t see Dejun approaching him until he was right beside him and Jeno could feel the warmth radiating from his body. He pivoted towards him, and the shorter boy gave him a smirk.

“Hello.”

Jeno cursed the red that flushed over his face. Damn it, Dejun had only said hello, and he was already losing it. Way to go, Jeno. Though it was hard not to, because… Dejun was absolutely fucking gorgeous. Jeno couldn’t fathom how this boy could’ve called  _ him  _ pretty when he looked like  _ that _ .

When he noticed Dejun was expecting a response, Jeno stuttered out a ‘hi, how are you?’, before nervously biting his lips. What did he want to talk to him about? Was he going to mention the music show? Jeno mentally slapped himself. No overthinking. 

“I’m feeling great! What about you, though? It’s been a while.” Gosh, even his voice was stunning. Jeno wanted to fall asleep to it.

“I’m fine, I’m fine…” he took in a sharp breath before admitting, “I’m feeling a tad overwhelmed right now, though. I love you all so much, but so many people and interactions in one place make me a bit stressed, if I’m being honest.” He blushed even more, lowering his gaze to look at his feet. He hadn’t really meant to let that slip.

But Dejun’s eyes filled with genuine concern. “Oh, do you want to go walk outside for a bit? Take a breather? That might help, it usually works for me…”

Jeno looked up at him and nodded, hoping his eyes conveyed the gratefulness he felt right now. Wow, Dejun really was a sweetheart.

Without a word, the shorter boy gently took his hand, and guided him to the door, releasing him when they made it outside. Jeno’s hand suddenly felt cold. He wished he hadn’t let go.

They walked a bit in silence through the fresh evening air, before Jeno broke it. “Hey, thank you for… understanding.”

There wasn’t anything more to say. Dejun smiled and nodded. “Of course, it’s nothing.”

They fell silent again, but it wasn’t awkward. No, it was more like both of them enjoying each other’s presence, taking in the feeling of the breeze against their skin, the sound of gravel crunching underneath their feet, in a comfortable quiet.

It was nice, Jeno thought, and that thought multiplied tenfold when he felt a warm hand engulfing his own again, fingers intertwining. His cheeks warmed, and he gave a shy smile to Dejun, who grinned right back. 

So they kept walking, hand in hand, as the sun set overhead, painting the skies in hues of orange and pink, until their feet became cold and the tip of their noses froze. But, even then, they both felt immensely warm.

-

Jeno loved seeing the WayV boys, but spending the day with so many people was bound to be tiring in the end, and as the twenty-one members bid each other good night, Jeno couldn’t wait to crash on his soft mattress. 

“Okay, I’m heading to the dorms,” he announced. “Good night, guys.” He made his way to the elevator, not missing the sweet smile Dejun gave him, and suddenly his fingertips were warm again, tingling at the memory of Dejun’s hand in his. Feeling bold, he winked at Dejun, before slipping inside the elevator, his face heating again.

He looked at himself in the mirror as the elevator climbed, at his idiotic smile, his flushed cheeks. His eyes were positively sparkling. That was the effect Dejun had on him, he realized. But then he remembered the other boy would have to leave the next day, and his heart tightened. He’d miss him so much. 

He shook his head. At least, he thought, at least they saw each other, at least they held hands. Even if it was for a day. Now, all Jeno could do was hope the next time they could meet would come quickly.

-

Jeno woke up that night feeling gross and small and stupid.

He didn’t know what it was, but his insides were twisted in a tight knot and he felt ready to break down and cry. It was maybe just the exhaustion of busy schedules coming out as insomnia, he supposed. 

He twisted and turned for a bit, trying to fall back asleep, but without success. He just felt worse now, the awareness of time passing and him being awake brought up in him a flurry of panic. He didn’t think much about what he was doing when he flipped over and grabbed his phone from the nightstand and opening a new conversation.

_ are you up? _

He closed his eyes after sending the message, suddenly regretting his impulsivity and feeling like an absolute fool. But then a notification was appearing on his screen and he sighed of relief.

_ yeah, i am. is there something wrong? _

Jeno bit his lip.

_ i can’t sleep. _

The reply was immediate and sent the boy’s cheeks reddening.

_ would you want to come to my room? _

_ we can talk _

_ or not _

_ we can do whatever you like :) _

The words made a swarm of butterflies awaken in Jeno’s stomach, and, in an instant, he was up, slipping on flip-flops and making his way out of his room.

He knew where to go, and made it there in less than a minute. He took a deep breath, raising a hand, and, his heart thundering, knocked at the wooden door.

It was open in a few seconds, Dejun’s sleepy grin and messy hair greeting him. 

“Don’t mind the bed-head,” the chinese boy whispered.

“It’s cute,” Jeno told him, and let himself be pulled inside. The room was bathing in near darkness, but he could see the clothes thrown around. There was a sleeping figure in the bed farthest from the door, and Jeno suspected from the messiness of the room that it was Yangyang.

“So,” Dejun murmured, sitting down on the bed, and inviting him to do the same. “You can’t sleep?”

Jeno nodded shyly. “Yeah. I’m not sure why. I overthink, I guess. It happens a lot.”

“Oh. Me, too. I mean, sometimes… I think.” Dejun scratched behind his nape, and Jeno furrowed his brows suspiciously.

“Xiao Dejun… are you  _ shy _ ?”

The blush on the shorter boy’s cheeks was visible even in the near-darkness. “No, no! No, haha. I’m not shy. Why would I be shy?”

“I don’t know,” Jeno quipped. “You tell me.” He didn’t know where all this boldness was coming from. Maybe the late hour, or his tiredness, or both.

Dejun cleared his throat. “Um. I promise I’m not usually like this. You’re just…” he designated Jeno with a wide, vague sweep of his hand. 

“I’m what?” Jeno was confused.

“You’re… you’re very pretty like this,” Dejun finally admitted, his voice small and high-pitched.

“Oh.” Jeno froze for a second. No thoughts, head Dejun. “I mean, you’ve told me that already.” He gave him a smirk, to which the older rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, but I mean, it’s true. You, Lee Jeno,” Dejun looked away, “are the prettiest boy I’ve ever seen.”

Jeno chuckled, but he felt like he was overheating. “Are you using flattery to woo me?”

“Is it working?”

The younger couldn’t help the smile that spread on his lips. “It definitely is.”

They stayed quiet for a second, and Jeno looked down at his hand braced on the mattress, so close to Dejun’s. The shorter boy had such pretty hands, too. Everything about him was pretty, and it was ironic that he used that word to describe Jeno since the former thought Dejun should be written down next to pretty in the dictionary. He stretched out his pinky finger and grabbed on to Dejun’s.

He looked up slowly, embarrassed at his own action, and met the other’s gaze. There was a bit of surprise in the shorter boy’s eyes, but mostly something that Jeno recognized at fondness.

Then, not being able to stop it, he yawned. “I’m sorry. I’m… a bit tired.”

Dejun smiled. “It’s okay, don’t apologize. Do you want to… stay the night here?” Then he seemed to realize what he had said, and how it sounded, because he started rambling. “I mean. Usually, when I can’t sleep, it helps to be with someone, and I--”

“Dejun,” Jeno stopped him, his voice gentle. “Of course I want to stay with you.”

He received a grin that made his belly come alive with butterflies. Laughing softly, he slid under Dejun’s covers, pulling them up until his nose. The older chuckled, before joining him. Jeno could feel Dejun’s body heat next to him, but it just wasn’t… warm enough…

He heard the other boy’s sharp intake of breath when he wriggled his way next to him. “I want cuddles,” he murmured, pouting, and Dejun obliged.

Jeno felt his cheeks warm pleasantly when an arm was thrown over his waist, and he was pulled backward until his back was pressed against Dejun’s chest. He fiddled with the older’s fingers on his stomach, and sighed happily. 

“Do you think you can sleep now, baby?” Dejun’s mouth was mumbling against the back of his neck, making him shiver. The pet name made his chest swell.

“Yes,” he whispered, and felt the other boy smile against his skin.

And even though his heart was racing from the closeness, after a few minutes, he calmed down and started dozing with Dejun’s arm wrapped around his middle. Slowly, he drifted off into sleep, feeling safe and warm and peaceful as he was held by the most beautiful boy to grace the surface of the Earth.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so i wrote this because there is literally TWO (2) xiaojen-centric fics and FOUR (4) fics including them so i have taken as my personal duty to fill up the tag because i love this pairing so much!! 
> 
> anyways, i hope you liked this little fluffy oneshot!! thank you for reading, i love u!!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/xuxisquish)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/xuxisquish)


End file.
